Numbers
by Septumbre
Summary: Notre rôle est de sauvé les âmes errantes des ombres envoyées par le diable. Nous sommes des anges, des imparfaits, qui ont tous les pouvoirs. Et toi, Bella, tu es l’une des nôtres. Bienvenue chez les Numbers ! UA
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Septumbre

**Titre : **Numbers

**Résumé : **Notre rôle est de sauvé les âmes errantes des ombres envoyées par le diable. Nous sommes des anges, des imparfaits, qui ont tous les pouvoirs. Et toi, Bella, tu es l'une des nôtres. Bienvenue chez les Numbers ! UA

**Note de l'auteur : **Petite (kof kof) histoire inspirée par divers manga et par mon amour de la lune, des tatouages, ma peur des masques et j'en passe. Cette histoire est un UA, dans le sens où elle commence après la séparation de Bella et Edward et où Bella n'est plus vraiment l'insipide humaine qu'on connait... Un peu de fantastique en plus n'a jamais tué personne!

**Explication importante : **Certains personnages, ici présents, vont posséder des noms de chiffres (en anglais). Ne soyez pas surpris

**oOo**

**Prologue**

Zéro eut un frémissement. Autour de lui, il n'y avait aucun souffle de vent. Il détestait ça. Le vent était un élément essentiel pour lui. Alors sa disparition le rendait toujours nerveux.

« C'est quoi cette tête, Zéro », se moqua un jeune garçon de douze ans à peine.

Le concerné observa son collègue. Il était le plus jeune d'entre eux. Son visage angélique cachait une malice réellement démoniaque. Si mauvaise qu'il se demandait parfois pourquoi Five n'était pas dans « l'autre camp ».

« Il n'y a plus de vent, répondit Zéro. Je n'aime pas ça. »

Five tourna ses grands yeux verts dans sa direction. Il y eut un léger bruit et deux prunelles identiques apparurent. Les deux Five, côte à côte. Deux copies l'un de l'autre. Les jumeaux les plus parfait de la création. Les mêmes yeux verts malicieux, les mêmes sourires dangereux, les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

« Ah, répondit un des jumeaux, peu concerné. Nous, ça nous est égal. Tant qu'il y a du feu, il y a de la vie ! »

Sur ses mots, ils firent apparaître une mini flamme dans une de leur main et s'amusèrent à se l'envoyer chacun leur tour. Leur ressemblance était si parfaite qu'ils partageaient le même grade et le même pouvoir. Ils étaient deux, mais uniques en leur genre.

« Zéro, murmura une voix suave, le faisant sursauter. Un ordre de mission. »

Il tendit la main tout en regardant Two. C'était un bel homme. Il devait avoir dans les 20 ans, comme lui, lors de son insertion dans les Numbers. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noirs inexpressifs. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait rien ressentir. C'était une sensation dérangeante, surtout sur un terrain de combat. Croiser son regard vide mettait les ennemis mal à l'aise.

« Mhm, fit Zero, tout en jouant avec le bout de son catogan, ses cheveux lui arrivant aux reins malgré l'élastique. Il semblerait que One daigne enfin apparaître.

-One ? » demanda Three, sa voix séductrice résonnant dans la plaine.

Pour sa propre santé, Zéro refusa de la regarder. Tout regard masculin sur Three était dangereux. L'amazone semblait s'émoustiller de la contemplation masculine dont elle était l'objet et elle était une vraie succube. Elle en avait les formes et la beauté.

« Oui, One, poursuivit Zéro. En tout cas, une énergie colossale a été libérée à Forks, il y a peu.

-Forks ? Ce blaid ? intervint un des Five. Pitié, pas là ! Il pleut tout le temps !

-Ne pourrait-on pas demander à One d'aller à Hawaï ? Nous nous amuserions au soleil ! s'exclama Three.

-Arrêtez votre cirque, bande de cafards, intervint Two. On part à Forks, tout simplement. »

Les trois cafards grimacèrent de concert.

« Pas besoin d'y aller tous, répondit Zéro. Je me charge de ça. Je prends Four avec moi. Two, je te charge des trois autres. Si un ordre de mission arrive, exécuter là. Mais laissez-moi un message sur mon téléphone pour me prévenir.

-Bien chef ! », répondirent les cinq personnes présentent.

Zéro eut un sourire. Il aimait être obéit. Il aimait être celui qui commande. Même si ça ne l'empêchait pas de laisser une certaine liberté à ses subordonnés. Subordonnés qu'il considérait d'ailleurs comme ses frères et sœurs. Sauf peut-être Two. Mais il n'allait pas se risquer à le lui signifier. Il tenait à la vie ! Et il n'avait aucune envie de dire bonjour au sabre que portait celui qui était son second depuis près de cent ans.

« En route, Four ! »

Tout en parlant, Zéro attrapa le masque qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Il était blanc, entièrement, à l'exception du zéro noir qui était positionné sur la joue droite. Quand il le plaça sur son visage, il se sentit apaiser. Sous ce masque, personne ne pouvait lui résister. Il devenait le plus fort. Il pouvait tuer les démons, les vampires, les loup-garous et autres créatures sans trop de difficulté. Enfin… Presque, en ce qui concernait la première espèce.

A côté de lui, Four eut le même mouvement, dissimulant son visage carré et ses incroyables yeux d'améthystes. D'un hochement de tête pour leur camarade, ils disparurent.

Leur masque était leur vie. C'était eux et eux seuls, qui leur donnaient leur pouvoir, leur capacité extraordinaire. Sans eux, ils étaient forts, mais bien moins que leurs ennemis.

« Qui est One ? demanda Four, de sa voix calme et basse.

-Isabella Swan, répondit Zéro, concentré. Elle a dix-huit ans.

-Mhmm… L'âge d'éveil est dépassé depuis deux ans. Quand exactement a-t-elle libéré ses capacités ?

-Il y a deux jours, apparemment. Mais elle ne semble pas en être consciente. Nous allons devoir lui expliquer. »

Four approuva brièvement. Ils volaient sans aucune difficulté sur les courants thermiques, invisibles aux yeux humains et vague trace luminescente pour les autres créatures.

En à peine huit minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville baignée de pluie. Elle était calme et plongée dans les ténèbres. Zéro et Four n'échangèrent nul regard. Le premier savait où se rendre. Dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la ville, il l'avait entendu. La plainte sourde d'un cœur à l'agonie. Tout comme lui, Isabella Swan souffrait violemment. Quelqu'un avait jugé beau de lui poignardé le cœur et avait fait naître une souffrance que seul le masque des Numbers pourrait soigner.

« La blessure est profonde, murmura Four, frissonnant alors qu'ils approchaient d'une maison plongée dans les ténèbres. Survivra-t-elle ? »

Zéro haussa les épaules. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de prédestinés pour la place vacante dans leur équipe. Mais aucun n'avait survécu à la douleur d'un cœur explosé.

Avec la félinité d'un chat, ils longèrent les façades des maisons avant de s'arrêter sous une fenêtre. Tout était silencieux, personne ne se manifestait. Ils bondirent d'un même mouvement, se posant délicatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ensemble, ils regardèrent dans la chambre. Il y régnait un foutoir incroyable. Des cds avaient été cassés, des vêtements jetés et un miroir brisé. Mais One était là. Couchée sur son lit, tremblante, éveillée. Elle souffrait horriblement et la fissure béante dans sa poitrine leur arracha une grimace.

« Je n'avais jamais vu une telle blessure ! s'exclama Four, stupéfait. Elle est si profonde qu'on aperçoit son âme à l'intérieur ! Regarde, Zéro ! Même Three n'avait pas une telle marque ! »

Le chef approuva. Si cette Isabella survivait à la transformation, nul doute, elle deviendrait One. Son lieutenant, son bras droit. Car une telle blessure ne pouvait laisser place qu'à un immense pouvoir.

« Entrons », répondit Zéro.

Sans difficulté, ils passèrent au travers de la fenêtre. Quand ils furent dans la chambre, ils portèrent leur regard sur la forme couchée. Elle n'avait même pas tourné la tête vers eux. Ses yeux chocolat fixaient le vide. Elle était sourde à toute chose, sauf à sa douleur.

« Isabella Swan, appela doucement Zéro. Nous entends-tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne sursauta même pas. Elle était ailleurs. Zéro eut une moue que son masque dissimula. Elle devait pourtant être capable de les percevoir, même s'ils portaient leur masque.

« Isabella Swan, reprit Zéro. L'heure n'est plus à l'agonie. Regarde-nous. Maintenant ! »

L'ordre sembla marcher, car la jeune fille tourna la tête dans leur direction. Ses yeux étaient si vides qu'ils arrachèrent un glapissement à l'inébranlable Four. Zéro se félicita de ne pas avoir emmené Three. La jeune femme aurait sans doute pleuré. Les cheveux d'Isabella retombaient sur ses épaules, légèrement bouclé. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un vieux jogging et d'un t-shirt trop grand et elle semblait prête à s'effondrer. La faille dans sa poitrine, immense, laissait entrevoir un morceau de son âme. Il brillait légèrement, pulsant dans les ténèbres de la blessure accordée par un être très cher.

« Je suis Zéro, dit-il, quand il eut l'attention de la jeune fille. Et je suis là pour toi, Isabella.

-Bella. »

Il sursauta. La voix était rauque, cassée. Presque morte. Décidément, Zéro commença à penser qu'elle ne survivrait pas.

« Enchanté, Bella, dit-il. Sais-tu ce que nous sommes ? »

Elle hocha négativement de la tête.

« Nous sommes des anges, lui répondit Zéro. Et si nous sommes là… C'est pour toi. »

Elle sembla s'éveiller un peu. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu.

« Je vais mourir ? demanda-t-elle.

-D'une certaine manière, oui. D'une autre, non. Tu vas renaître. »

Bella secoua la tête. Elle tentait de se libérer de sa douleur pour écouter.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle.

-Ton âme est forte. Tu as en toi un potentiel intéressant. Très intéressant. Il t'a été donné dès la naissance. A l'âge de 16 ans, ce potentiel a explosé et envahi tout ton corps. Il t'a transmis une sorte de capacité, même si nous ignorons encore laquelle. Et récemment, tu as reçu une blessure grave. Celle-ci se manifeste d'ailleurs sur toi. »

Bella porta sa main à sa poitrine. A l'endroit de la faille. Four frissonna. Les doigts de la jeune femme semblaient presque capables d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Et lorsque cette blessure a été produite, le potentiel en toi s'est déchaîné. A présent, il déborde. Il appel. Il fait de toi une prédestinée.

-Prédestinée ?

-A être un ange, dit doucement Zéro. A nous rejoindre. Nous, les Numbers. »

Le nom sembla lui rendre totalement conscience et les yeux chocolat les détaillèrent avec plus d'intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui, répondit Zéro. Nous ne sommes pas de vrais anges, cela dit. Nous sommes mortels, à notre façon. Nous pouvons être tués, mais uniquement par des démons.

-Démons ?

-Des dévoreurs d'âmes. Nous sommes là pour les combattre. Et ils sont nombreux. Assez que pour nous donner du travail pour des années et des années ! »

Bella secoua la tête. Trop d'information, elle n'y comprenait rien.

« Des années…

-Nous sommes mortels face aux démons, mais immortels pour le reste. Nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous ne tombons pas malade. De par notre pouvoir, nous pouvons tout faire. Marcher sur l'eau, sur les murs, sur l'air ! Chacun d'entre nous possède un pouvoir unique en son genre. Un pouvoir destiné à détruire les démons et à sauver les âmes errantes de ce monde.

-Les âmes errantes ?

-Tu n'es pas capable de les voir, car tu es encore humaine. Tu n'es qu'une prédestinée. Mais nous pouvons faire de toi un ange. Si tu le veux. Et si tu survis à la transformation.

-La transformation ? Allez vous me mordre ou…

-Non, répondit Four. Nous ne sommes pas des vampires ! Pour acquérir le statut d'ange, il te faut prendre le masque. »

Bella les regarda, interrogative. Alors, doucement, Zéro porta la main à son masque qu'il enleva. Bella sursauta en voyant le beau visage dissimulé. Les yeux ambrés et les cheveux caramel. Zéro se savait beau. Mais il ne prêtait pas attention aux réactions des autres. Il n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de réaction.

« Si je deviens un ange, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça changera, pour moi ?

-Outre ton immortalité et ton combat acharné contre les mangeurs d'âmes ? Tout ! Ton statut d'humaine sera effacé. Oh, les gens que tu as rencontrés se souviendront de toi. Mais tu devras les quitter. Définitivement. Tu appartiendras aux Numbers.

-Et pour la douleur ? dit-elle. Pour la blessure ?

-Elle sera toujours là, répondit Zéro. Du moins, tu te souviendras toujours de ce qui a provoqué cette blessure. Mais elle ne te fera pas souffrir. Plus jamais. »

Bella hocha pensivement de la tête. Puis elle se tourna vers un mur et sembla réfléchir.

« Mon père, murmura-t-elle. Et ma mère… Ils vont simplement croire que j'ai disparu ?

-Non, répondit Zéro. Officiellement, une grande école t'enverra une lettre, l'année prochaine. Pour tes exceptionnels résultats scolaires, tu seras admise dans cette école privée et tu bénéficieras d'une scolarité gratuite. Tes parents te croiront en train d'étudier. Puis tu leur annonceras que tu as trouvé un travail à l'étranger. Tu pourras les voir, de temps en temps… Mais après un certain moment, ta jeunesse ne te permettra plus de visite. »

Elle hocha de la tête.

« Que sont les mangeurs d'âmes ? dit-elle.

-Des démons. Ils dévorent les âmes humaines qui s'égarent, après leur mort. Notre rôle est de les en empêcher. Les âmes sont importantes. Elles doivent être recyclées, sinon, l'être humain ne sera plus. Le manque d'âme empêchera leur naissance. »

Bella sembla pensive. Elle était déconnectée. Elle n'ingérait pas les informations. C'était normal. Zéro se souvenait avoir ressentit la même chose, cinq cents ans plus tôt. Seul le temps lui permettrait d'ingérer les informations.

« Et pour cette année ? dit-elle. Je vais juste rester là ?

-Non, répondit Zéro. Cette année sera ton entraînement. Chacun notre tour, nous, les Numbers, allons te former. Je t'enverrais d'abord les Five. Ils sont jumeaux et ont physiquement douze ans. Mentalement, ils en sont à leur trois centièmes années. Ce sont deux emmerdeurs qui adorent les blaguent, mais ils sauront t'instruire. Viendra ensuite Four, ici présent. Il est sérieux, un peu maniaque et fétichiste. »

Le concerné se racla la gorge. Le sérieux était sans doute le seul trait de caractère qu'il acceptait.

« Viendra ensuite Three. C'est une nymphomane excentrique et surexcitée. Mais elle est très puissante. Puis Two. Insensible, froid, distant, un tantinet sadique, mais gentil. Et enfin moi.

-One ne viendra pas ? demanda Bella.

-Tu es destinée à devenir One, répondit Zéro. Tu en as le potentiel. »

Elle sembla surprise, mais accepta facilement cette idée. Sa capacité à accueillir le paranormal comme si c'était un bulletin météo quotidien était déstabilisant, mais il leur facilitait la tache.

« Acceptes-tu de nous rejoindre ? Si tel est le cas, dès le moment où tu quitteras cette ville, tu devras oublier que tu es Isabella Swan. Tu seras One. Il sera ton nom, ton identité. Il déterminera tout le reste de ta vie. Sans exception. »

Bella resta immobile. Elle porta une main à sa tête.

« Je peux réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle. Je me sens un peu perdue.

-Sans problème, répondit Zéro. Tant que nous portons nos masques, Four et moi sommes invisibles aux yeux des humains. Tu peux nous voir et nous entendre, car tu es une prédestinée. Nous resterons avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris ta décision. Néanmoins, presse-toi. Ton potentiel a déjà du attirer l'attention des démons mangeur d'âme.

-Ne mangent-ils pas des âmes errantes ? Je suis encore vivante !

-Tu l'es, répondit Four. Mais la faille dans ta poitrine laisse entrevoir ton âme et il leur serait très facile de l'extraire. Vu ton pouvoir, tu dois être savoureuse. Alors ne tarde pas trop. »

Bella hocha de la tête. Elle ne se recoucha pas. A la place, elle s'assit plus confortablement et les regarda. Elle tendit la main vers Zéro.

« Je peux le regarder ? »

Le concerné la fixa pensivement puis lui donna son masque. Sa blancheur était parfaite. Il n'y avait pas la moindre faille. Seul le zéro entachait sa pureté. Il était tracé d'une encre noir, dans des traits un peu gothique. C'était beau et effrayant. La texture du masque était étrange. Elle ressemblait à une coquille d'œuf. Une coquille d'œuf aussi résistante que du marbre. Et étrangement, quand elle le tint en main, elle eut l'impression de tenir du vent.

« C'est… C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Ce vent… Cette sensation... ?

-C'est ma capacité, répondit Zéro. Je suis un manieur de vent. Il est mon arme, mon bouclier. Ma définition. Four. Donne lui le tien. »

L'autre obéit, dévoilant son visage fort, en accord avec sa carrure impressionnante et sa taille gigantesque. Il devait presque se pencher, pour ne pas toucher le plafond de la petite chambre. Quand Bella tint le masque de Four, elle sentit comme de la soie. Enormément de douceur. Comme…

« Je suis un tisseur, répondit Four. Je manie les files. Ils n'ont pas de secret pour moi. »

Bella hocha de la tête et leur rendit leur masque.

« Quelle sera ma capacité ?

-Nous l'ignorons, répondit Zéro. Nous ne le saurons que lorsque tu auras endossé ton rôle d'ange.

-Avez-vous des ailes ? demanda Bella.

-Nous non. Mais Three est capable d'en faire apparaître. Son pouvoir est animal. Elle est… un oiseau. »

Bella sourit.

« Il y a des pouvoirs animaux ?

-Oui. Et élémentaire. Ou climatique. Ou même des pouvoirs de matières, comme la capacité d'être élastique…

-Ce sont les pouvoir des autres Numbers ?

-Non, répondit Zéro. Les Numbers sont ma section. Ils sont sous ma direction et nous ne sommes que cinq. Enfin, six, en comptant les jumeaux. Avec toi, nous serons sept, même si les Numbers sont officiellement cinq. Vu que nous sommes classés par numéro. Zéro, le chef, One : le bras droit, Two, Three, Four et Five. La seule boulette est que Five est deux personnes. Est-ce que tu me suis ?

-Oui. Nous sommes une section ? Il y en a d'autres ?

-Oui. Mais ils n'ont pas les mêmes zones que nous. Où les mêmes devoirs. Nous, nous combattons les mangeurs d'âmes. D'autres recherchent les âmes pour les emmener au recyclage. D'autres encore veillent sur les humains…

-Ils veillent ? Comme des anges gardiens ?

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Zéro. Il nous arrive de le faire également, lorsqu'un humain risque d'être attaqué par un mangeur d'âme.

-Ils peuvent donc extraire l'âme d'un corps ?

-Quand l'humain a été tellement blessé que son âme en est apparente, oui. Et cela arrive fort souvent. Nous veillons alors sur l'humain, jusqu'à ce que sa blessure soit soignée. Ou jusqu'à sa mort. »

Bella frissonna.

« Ils ne sont pas destiné à devenir des anges ?

-Non, seuls ceux possédant un potentiel le sont. Et tu peux me croire, on les reconnait, ceux-là. Ils brillent ! »

Bella sourit.

« Alors je brille ? dit-elle. De quelle couleur ?

-Bleue, répondit Four. Un joli bleu. »

Bella sourit. Un bruit se fit entendre à côté et rapidement, ils remirent leur masque. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et un homme apparut.

« Tu es réveillée, Bella ? demanda-t-il. Tu parles toute seule ?

-J'étais au téléphone avec Renée, répondit la concernée. Désolée de t'avoir réveillé…

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dit son père. Je devais me lever, de toute façon. On… euh… Je dois aller travailler. Est-ce que…

-Tout ira bien, répondit Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais trainer dans la maison, regarder la télévision et préparer le souper de ce soir. Je ne ferais rien de dangereux. Je n'en ai plus l'envie. »

Charlie hocha de la tête. Il semblait manifestement hésiter.

« Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. Repasse à midi, si tu veux. Je préparais quelque chose. Ça te plairait ?

-Oui, assez, répondit son père. Bon. Si tu dis que tout ira bien… Je te téléphonerais quand même dans la matinée. »

Bella hocha de la tête et l'homme repartit.

« Tu as essayé de te suicider ? demanda Four. Il avait l'air inquiet…

-Non, mais j'ai eu quelques crises, dit-elle en désignant le miroir en miette et les cds cassés.

-A cause de ta blessure ? Qu'est-ce qui…

-Four, intervint Zéro, ça ne nous regarde pas. »

Le concerné hocha de la tête. Le silence plana un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Charlie ouvre de nouveau la porte pour signaler qu'il partait travailler et qu'il appellerait toutes les heures. Ce qu'il fit. La journée sembla d'un ennui mortel. Pour un spectateur, en tout cas. Bella posait beaucoup de question. Sur les anges, les mangeurs d'âmes. Mais elle ne demandait rien sur la transformation. Ce fut au beau milieu de la nuit suivante qu'elle finit par murmurer.

« Comment je me transforme ? »

Zéro et Four se regardèrent. Le premier sortit un sac de sa poche. Il lui avait été donné avec l'ordre de mission.

« Il te suffit d'avaler ça. »

Il sortit une petite bille. Elle était totalement blanche et quand Bella la prit en main, elle lui sembla fraiche. Elle était de la même matière que les masques.

« Je vois, dit-elle. Et ? C'est tout ?

-Tu vas avoir très mal, répondit Four. Assez que pour en mourir. Mais si tu survis, tu auras ton masque d'ange. Et tu en seras une. »

Bella approuva. Dans la journée, elle avait compris que les masques étaient leur arme, leur puissance et leur défense. Sans eux, ils n'étaient que des humains un peu sensibles aux êtres paranormaux.

« Je peux donc simplement mourir dans le processus, c'est ça ? » dit-elle.

Zéro acquiesça. C'était un risque parmi tant d'autre. Elle hésitait. Ses doigts faisaient rouler la petite bille avec douceur. Finalement, presque brutalement, elle la porta à ses lèvres, mais se contenta de la poser dessus. Zéro et Four retinrent leur respiration alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement la bouche.

Enfin, doucement, presque tendrement, elle l'avala. Et à la grande indifférence des personnes dormant aux alentours, elle retomba dans son lit, immobile. Un hurlement sorti de sa gorge, mais personne, à pars Zéro et Four, ne l'entendirent. Sa torture était imperceptible aux oreilles humaines. Et cela, malgré les cris qu'elle poussa, pendant des heures. Malgré les convulsions, alors qu'une substance blanche coulait de sa bouche, de ses yeux, de ses narines et de ses oreilles pour, lentement recouvrir tout son visage et former un masque parfait. Malgré l'agonie de sa voix, lorsque la faille de sa poitrine sembla fondre, se mouvoir le long de son corps en une longue trace noirâtre qui finit par se poser sur la joue droite du masque pour former enfin un magnifique un gothique. Le marbre blanc luisit doucement lorsque le sceau du chiffre fut placé et Bella cessa de bouger. Elle était immobile sur son lit. Ses vêtements avaient changé. Elle portait un short noir et une blouse près du corps, sans manche avec un col mao. Des mitaines étaient apparues à ses mains, ainsi que des chaussures noires à ses pieds. Elle était dans les couleurs des Numbers. Et plus important que tout : elle respirait.

Zéro et Four se détendirent. Alors que la jeune fille se redressait, le chef se permit un sourire.

« Bienvenue chez les Numbers, One ! Nous t'avons attendue pendant des siècles ! »

**A suivre…**

Et mince, je me lance encore dans des trucs totalement abracadabrants ! Dans le prochaine (et premier chapitre), nous quittons les Numbers pour en revenir à la normalité vampirique (normal, le quotidien d'un vampire ? Ah !). Mais nos petits anges ne seront pas bien loin. C'est tout l'intérêt de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas !


	2. L'anniversaire

**Auteur :** Septumbre

**Titre : **Numbers

**Résumé : **Notre rôle est de sauvé les âmes errantes des ombres envoyé par le diable. Nous sommes des anges, des imparfaits, qui ont tous les pouvoirs. Et toi, Bella, tu es l'une des nôtres. Bienvenue chez les Numbers ! UA

**Note de l'auteur : **Petite (kof kof) histoire inspirée par divers manga et par mon amour de la lune, des tatouages, ma peur des masques et j'en passe. Cette histoire est un UA, dans le sens où elle commence après la séparation de Bella et Edward.

**Explication importante : **Certains personnages, ici présent, vont posséder des noms de chiffres (en anglais). Ne soyez pas surpris

**oOo**

**Chapitre 1 :** L'anniversaire

« Pourquoi sommes-nous là, déjà ? demanda Alice, ennuyée.

-Parce que nous avons été invités, chérie, répondit Esmée, tout en replaçant convenablement une boucle de sa coiffure. Et que nous avons tout intérêt à ne pas offenser Aro. »

Alice poussa un long soupir ennuyé. Elle feintait l'agacement, alors qu'Edward, mais également Jasper pouvaient parfaitement percevoir son inquiétude.

« _Une soirée avec des vampires communs ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement envoyé Jasper dans une boucherie humaine, juste histoire de le torturer un peu plus ! De nous torturer également ! Je parie qu'il y aura plein d'humains prêts à se faire égorger. Mais à quoi pense Carlisle ? »_

Le concerné était confortablement installé dans la voiture, conduisant calmement en direction de Volterra.

« Tout ira bien, Alice, répondit automatiquement Edward. Tu l'as vu, non ? Il n'y aura pas de souci… Nous allons passer une excellente soirée en compagnie de nos pairs et partir avant qu'ils ne décident de… consommer le gâteau d'anniversaire.

-Oui, mais il y a un moment que je ne vois toujours pas, répondit la jeune fille, inquiète. Ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est jamais arrivé, que j'aie des trous ! »

Edward sentit le stress l'envahir, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la voiture. Puis, Jasper aidant, ils se calmèrent au fur et à mesure.

« Il ne sert à rien d'en discuter, intervint le concerné. Nous sommes en route, de toute façon. Et presque arrivé. Ne t'inquiète pas, Alice. Nous allons tous rester les uns avec les autres et demain, comme tu l'as vu, nous serons en route pour la maison. »

Alice haussa encore les épaules.

Pendant longtemps, ils avaient débattu pour savoir si, oui ou non, ils répondaient positivement à l'invitation de Aro pour célébrer son anniversaire. Quelle idée étrange que de faire cela. Eux-mêmes ne célébraient plus le jour de leur naissance depuis un long moment, alors pourquoi Aro avait-il décidé de faire ce simulacre de fête ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais, après qu'Alice se soit penchée longuement sur le déroulement de la soirée, ils avaient décidé de s'y rendre. Le seul problème était sans doute le « vide » que ses visions présentaient. Quelque chose rendait flou un passage, ce qui inquiétait énormément l'ensemble de la famille, même s'ils tentaient de l'ignorer.

« Nous y sommes », intervint Emmett, étalé sur son siège, sa tête posée sur les cuisses d'une Rosalie pensive.

Ils restèrent immobiles et le pouvoir de Jasper intervint encore. Se rendre chez les Volturi pour célébrer un anniversaire paraissait totalement stupide. Mais ils avaient été invités et Aro avait beaucoup insisté sur leur présence.

_Il me chagrinerait beaucoup que mon vieil ami Carlisle, et sa famille, soit absent pour cet heureux évènement !_

Pfu ! Ils étaient pourtant absents chaque année, alors pourquoi, cette fois, avaient-ils été invités ? Jasper fonctionnait à plein régime alors que la voiture se glissait dans l'entrée de la demeure du plus grand clan de vampires. Ils suivirent à la lettre les indications qui leur avait été donné et entrèrent, avec leur voiture, dans un boyau souterrain où d'autres véhicules s'étaient garés.

« Et bien…. Soit ils ont invité beaucoup de monde, soit nous avons droit à l'étalage de leur collection privée, commenta Carlisle, amusé.

-Ou ce sont les voitures du gâteau », dit sombrement Alice, renfrognée.

Personne ne répondit. Il y avait de forte chance que certaines voitures appartiennent à des humains, alors pourquoi en parler ?

Quand ils descendirent de voiture, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir venir vers eux une jeune femme souriante qui les accueillit avec un sourire de présentatrice.

« Bienvenus, dit-elle. Vous êtes la famille Cullen, je suppose ?

-En effet, répondit Carlisle. Nous sommes un peu en retard, désolé. L'avion a été retardé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune femme. Aro vous attend. Suivez-moi. »

Elle tourna les talons. Ils humèrent discrètement. Oui, elle était humaine.

_« Stupide, stupide ! Comment peut-elle ainsi travailler pour eux ? Croit-elle réellement y gagner quelque chose ? »_

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils à la pensée de Rosalie. Sa sœur était si agressive qu'il craignit un instant de la voir frapper l'humaine. Mais un coup du don de Jasper et elle retrouva un semblant de sérénité.

« Jasper, tu m'agaces », siffla-t-elle.

Il ne daigna même pas répondre. Il avait pris la main d'Alice et tentait de l'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Edward inspira un coup, se calmant de lui-même. Il entendait un certain nombre de pensées, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de ce qui devait être la salle de réception, d'après ce qu'il percevait. Il jeta un œil à sa famille : tout comme lui, ils étaient sur leur trente et un. Chaque tenue avait été décidée par une Alice pointilleuse. Même Rosalie avait du s'incliner face à son entêtement, alors qu'elle s'habillait normalement seule. Il jeta un œil à son propre costume noir et souffla encore une fois. Il avait envie de rentrer chez eux, en Amérique, et d'enfiler sa chemise préférée, un simple pantalon et de traîner près de son piano, encore et encore.

« _Ton programme des prochains jours est tout bonnement horrible ! Je ne te permettrais pas de vivre quelque chose d'aussi ennuyeux ! »_

Il siffla en réponse à une Alice moqueuse. Son programme des prochains jours, c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis vingt ans. Non, plus. Vingt-cinq. Mais il n'avait rien envie de faire d'autre. La comédie humaine l'énervait et il n'avait plus envie de la suivre, depuis la dernière qu'il avait jouée, trente ans plus tôt. Cette petite pièce de théâtre, signée Cullen, qui lui avait permis de rencontrer la plus extraordinaire des créatures. L'humaine la plus incroyable, la plus fascinante de la terre. Humaine qu'il avait quittée, pour son propre bien.

Son visage se renfrogna alors qu'ils continuaient de suivre leur hôtesse dans des couloirs somptueusement décorés. Trop chargés, au goût des Cullen, mais certainement « splendides » aux yeux des humains innocents. L'appréhension, malgré l'intervention de Jasper, atteignit son paroxysme alors que les voix, mais également une douce musique, leur parvenait de plus en plus clairement. Ils arrivaient près du point stratégique, auprès des autres créatures de leur espèce si singulière.

« _Bon, ben y'a plus qu'à espérer qu'on rencontrera pas de mauvaises connaissances ! _»

Emmett était clair dans ses pensées : et si les Volturi connaissaient Victoria ? Edward grogna vaguement. En effet, c'était à souhaiter. Il n'était pas sûr de supporter de la revoir. Pas alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait traqué Bella, pendant un long moment. Etonnamment, la vampire ne l'avait jamais retrouvée. Edward l'avait appris de la bouche de Laurent, qu'il avait rencontré chez Tanya. Cette dernière les avait invités pour les vacances d'été, dix ans après leur départ de Forks et les Cullen avaient été surpris d'y rencontrer Laurent.

« Je suis étonné, avait-il dit. Je m'attendais à voir votre humaine avec vous, étant donné qu'elle a mystérieusement disparu…

-Disparu ? s'était aussitôt inquiété Edward.

-Oh, techniquement, elle n'a pas disparu. Victoria a mené une enquête, pour la retrouvée. Elle voulait la tuer, pour te faire souffrir. Mais la fille a été envoyée dans une école, dans un autre état. D'après ce que je sais, elle y a fait ses études et est ensuite partie dans un autre pays. Lequel, Victoria n'a jamais réussi à le savoir. Elle a espionné le père de la fille pendant les quatre premières années. Elle espérait voir la fille venir. Mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Elle téléphonait de temps en temps à son père, mais très rarement. Sans plus. Ça a mis Victoria dans une rage folle ! Elle est carrément partie pour l'Europe, afin de la dénicher. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée. »

Edward avait été transporté de rage, en l'apprenant. Il avait voulu retrouver cette peste et la tuer. Mais Victoria avait disparue, elle aussi.

Edward revint à ses pensées en s'apercevant que les portes devant lui s'étaient ouvertes, révélant une vaste salle richement décorée et munie de hautes fenêtres. Il y avait beaucoup de gens, essentiellement des vampires. Quelques humains – conscients de l'endroit où ils étaient – déambulaient, ici et là. Quand ils entrèrent, tous les invités se tournèrent vers eux et il y eut un instant de flottement, jusqu'à ce qu'Aro vienne près d'eux.

« Carlisle ! Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu ne venais pas ! »

Les deux vieux amis s'accueillirent avec une joie qu'Edward interpréta comme totalement fausse. Carlisle était encore méfiant, se demandant les raisons de cette invitation forcée, tandis qu'Aro se demandait déjà s'il allait pouvoir débaucher un des membres de la famille. Typique !

« Aro, mon vieil ami ! s'exclama Carlisle. Je suis content de te revoir. Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde ! »

Le plus vieux eut un sourire. Derrière lui, deux vampires restaient aux aguets, près à le défendre en cas de problème.

« Et voilà donc ta famille. Présente-les moi ! »

La phrase avait été dite avec politesse, mais l'ordre était sous-entendu. Carlisle s'exécuta avec un semblant de docilité.

« Je te présente ma femme, Esmée, ainsi que mes enfants, Rosalie et Emmett, Jasper et Alice et Edward. »

Il se retint de grimacer. Il était toujours présenté en dernier, depuis Bella…

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, tous. J'ai si souvent désiré voir de mes propres yeux les membres du clan de Carlisle. Les vampires végétariens ! Vous êtes si… courageux de tenir ce régime… »

« _Courageux et stupides ! »_

Edward n'eut aucune réaction physique, mais il eut envie de rire. Aro était-il conscient que chacune de ses pensées lui était transmise ?

« Mais ne restez pas dans l'entrée, venez. Je vais vous présenter certains d'entre nous. »

Il les balada dans la salle pendant une longue heure. Les civilités les ennuyaient copieusement, surtout Edward qui, en plus des noms et des habituelles remarques courtoises, avait droit à un flot incessant de pensées. Certaines reflétaient une indifférence rassurante, d'autres, au contraire, furent clairement hostiles. Malgré cela, il resta docile et poli. Alice les voyait toujours rentrer chez eux en paix, il ne s'inquiétait donc pas outre mesure.

« _Maintenant ! s'exclama sa sœur. La scène floue commence ! »_

Alors même qu'elle pensait ses mots, Aro s'approcha de deux hommes qui discutaient, une flute de champagne à la main. Edward les pensa un instant humain, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque une certaine particularité. La majorité des humains présents étaient cernés de vampires désireux de planter leurs dents dans leur cou, mais pas eux. Ils étaient isolés et ne semblaient pas craintifs. Au contraire, ils se souriaient en discutant paisiblement. L'un était grand et avait des cheveux noirs lui tombant en dégradé sur les épaules. Ses yeux bleus incandescents fixaient son camarade et il l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'intérêt. L'autre, un peu plus petit, avait des cheveux caramel retenus en catogan et des yeux ambrés magnifiques. Du reste, il était assez beau, mais semblait s'en ficher éperdument.

« Milo, s'exclama Aro, attirant l'attention de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Laisse-moi te présenter la famille Cullen. »

L'homme se tourna complètement vers eux et leur fit face avec un sourire poli. Edward, lui, se gela. Il tendit l'oreille un instant, stupéfait. Mais non, il en était certain : aucune pensée ne s'échappait de ses deux hommes. Il n'y avait que du vide. Il sembla un instant troublé mais recomposa rapidement son expression faciale. Il préférait qu'Aro ignore le plus longtemps possible son don.

« Enchanté, dit le dénommer Milo. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Aro…

-Allons, ne me fais pas passer pour un grand bavard. Ah, j'ai oublié, votre nom… »

Il s'était tourné vers l'homme aux cheveux caramel, visiblement amusé d'avoir oublié son nom. L'homme eut un air distrait et répondit :

« Zéro. »

Il tendit la main à Carlisle.

« Et vous êtes ?

-Carlisle. Voici ma famille. »

Une fois encore, il les désigna tous et Edward se vit offrir la place du bon dernier.

« Enchanté, dit le dénommé Zéro. Mais vous avez un léger accent. Vous n'êtes pas d'Italie ?

-Non, nous sommes d'Amérique, répondit Carlisle. Actuellement, nous résidons à Seattle.

-Oh, vous êtes d'Amérique ? Moi aussi ! »

Zéro semblait enchanté de les rencontrer.

« Et vous ne les avez jamais vu avant ? demanda Aro, étonné.

-Non, dieu soit loué ! s'exclama l'autre. Je suis ravi de ne jamais les avoir rencontrés ! »

L'ensemble des Cullen fut surpris de ses mots.

« Pourquoi cela ? demanda Rosalie, sur ses gardes.

-Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, mademoiselle, répondit Zéro. C'est juste que… une rencontre aurait signifié des ennuis pour vous. Et je suis loin de vous en souhaiter ! »

Cette fois encore, la perplexité accueillit les mots de l'homme. Aro se délectait visiblement de la situation.

« Je crois que des explications seraient les bienvenues, Zéro, intervint Milo. Sans quoi, tu risques de les offenser. Et Dieu sait que ces créatures sont particulièrement retord ! »

Les deux hommes rirent légèrement à la plaisanterie alors qu'Aro, lui, levait les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie, permets-toi de nous insulter, Milo !

-Ce n'était pas réellement une insulte, Aro, contra le concerné. Juste une constatation… »

_« C'est ça… C'est surtout que tu n'ignores pas être plus puissant que nous… Et que tu sais que quoi qu'il arrive, tu sauras en ressortir vivant… »_

« Bref, intervint Zéro. Je préfère maintenir la paix entre les vampires d'Amérique et mon clan, ainsi… ne vous voyez pas offensé par mes mots, très chers. Le fait est que mon rôle, tout comme Milo, est de tuer les démons et de protéger les âmes humaines. Si j'avais du vous rencontrer précédemment, cela aurait signifié une confrontation avec un démon, pour vous et votre famille. Ce que je ne souhaite pas. »

Les mots planèrent un moment dans l'air avant qu'un Emmett sceptique ne dise :

« Des démons ? »

Les deux hommes le regardèrent. Ils semblèrent un instant surpris puis amusé.

« Ah, vous ne connaissez pas les anges, visiblement, dit Aro, fortement amusé également. Normal, si vous n'avez jamais été attaqué. Moi-même, j'ignorais leur existence. Elle m'a été révélée il y a cinq ans d'ici, lorsqu'un démon a décidé que j'étais un repas de choix pour lui. Milo a alors été désigné pour me protéger, raison pour laquelle il est ici présent. Il me faut bien remercier celui qui, pendant une dizaine de jour, a guetté jour et nuit la venue de mon tortionnaire…

-Un démon vous avait pris en chasse ? s'étonna Esmée. Alors… ils existent ?

-Ils existent bel et bien, répondit Milo. Et notre rôle, à Zéro et moi, est de les empêcher de dévorer les âmes humaines. De les tuer, en somme. Ce que nous faisons tous les deux, lui en Amérique du nord, moi ici, en Italie.

-Alors vous êtes vraiment…

-Des anges, répondit Zéro. Enfin, c'est ainsi que nous sommes désignés, même si nous ne sommes pas de vrais anges. Nous n'avons pas d'ailes… ou presque. »

Il rit légèrement, comme s'il goutait à une plaisanterie quelconque.

« Bref, vous savez dorénavant la raison de mon contentement. D'ailleurs… »

Il farfouilla un instant dans ses poches et en sortit une petite carte de visite.

« Tenez, si un jour vous avez des ennuis avec un démon… Vous pouvez soit nous appeler, soit venir à l'adresse indiquée. Vous serez bien accueilli ».

Ils regardèrent tous la petite carte. Elle était totalement blanche et pourvue d'une fine écriture noire en lettre gothique. Au-dessus, plus épais et plus travaillée, se trouvait l'inscription « Numbers ».

« Merci, dit Carlisle. Mais nous n'avons jamais rencontré le moindre démon…

-Oh, ils ne sont pas visible, intervint Milo. Mais s'ils s'attaquent à vous, vous les sentirez. Si vous avez brutalement une sensation de froid intense, c'est qu'un démon est en train de s'en prendre à votre âme…

-Nous avons une âme ! » s'exclama Edward, stupéfait.

Zéro et Milo le regardèrent.

« Oui, évidemment, répondit Milo. Même si, dans votre cas, elle se promène à moitié en dehors de votre corps. »

Les Cullen sursautèrent en les entendant.

« Vous êtes morts, répondit logiquement Zéro. La moitié de votre âme est donc en dehors de votre corps et l'autre à l'intérieur. Vous êtes… comme des appâts géants pour les démons. Malgré tout, ils savent que vous n'êtes pas intéressant. Même si votre âme est « sortie » ils ne peuvent pas l'extraire, contrairement à celle des humains. Donc, ils ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à vous. Mais il existe quelques démons plus gourmands et entêté, mais également plus forts, qui décident de tester votre résistance. Et certains réussissent… »

_«_ _Froid intense ? pensa Carlisle. J'ai déjà ressenti ça, par le passé, mais ce n'est jamais resté. Est-ce possible ? Ai-je déjà été attaqué par un démon sans le savoir ? »_

Edward frissonna rien que d'y penser. Perdre Carlisle serait horrible ! Il n'imaginait pas la vie sans un des membres de sa famille. Elle lui était déjà si pénible, depuis trente ans…

Devant eux, Zéro sursauta alors que le son d'un téléphone résonnait. La musique qui s'éleva fit rire Milo. C'était celle de Denis la Malice.

« Zéro j'écoute, dit-il, en décrochant.

-Oye, Zéro ! s'exclama une voix enfantine que les vampires entendirent très nettement. Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

-Five, je ne peux pas maintenant. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis à un anniversaire !

-Et alors ? Tu les connais pas, de toute façon, on s'en fiche ! En plus, c'est l'anniversaire de One, aujourd'hui !

-Son anniversaire ? Pas du tout, c'était il y a deux jours !

-Oui, non, ça, c'était son anniversaire d'humaine. En tant qu'ange, c'est aujourd'hui ! Elle a trente ans ! Tu devrais être là ! Quel genre de chef es-tu donc pour oublier l'arrivée de ton bras droit ? Four a fait un gâteau magnifique. Et on lui a tous fait un cadeau ! Mais elle sera triste si tu n'es pas là.

-Five, le chantage affectif ne fonctionne pas avec moi, répondit Zéro, amusé. J'appellerais One, plus tard. Elle comprendra…

-Elle sera _Effondrée_ ! intervint une voix féminine. Rentre à la maison, Zéro.

-Three, je suis en compagnie de mon ancien professeur. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis cent ans !

-Et alors ? Il vivra encore longtemps ! reprit la voix de Five. One n'aura trente ans qu'une fois ! Déserteur ! »

Zéro leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je serais de retour demain, cessez de m'enquiquiner. En plus, vous savez qu'elle déteste les anniversaires !

-Elle dit ça, mais elle est touchée quand même ! dit Three. Allez, Zéro, rentre. Two est encore plus grincheux que d'habitude, depuis ton départ. »

Une légère rougeur s'installa sur les joues de Zéro, arrachant un ricanement à Milo.

« Je verrais, dit-il. A plus tard ! »

Et il raccrocha rapidement, coupant ensuite son téléphone.

« Ceux-là, alors, se plaignit-il.

-Oses faire celui qui n'est pas content, intervint Milo. Je sais que tu es ravi. Si tu veux rentrer…

-Non, non, je reste, dit Zéro, secouant la tête. One ne m'en voudra pas pour son anniversaire, je le sais très bien. La connaissant, elle sera même reconnaissante que je ne lui impose pas cet évènement. Par contre, elle sera fâchée que je ne l'aie pas prévenu du plan diabolique mit sur pied par les Five. »

Milo éclata de rire.

Doucement, les Cullen s'étaient détendu. Ces deux hommes respiraient la sérénité. Malgré tout, ils avaient encore du mal à ingérer toutes les informations lâchées, tout particulièrement Edward. Ils avaient une âme ! Les vampires, tous sans exception, bénéficiaient eux aussi d'une âme. Lui qui les croyaient damnés pour l'éternité, il apprenait que les anges étaient même autorisés à les protéger ! Le soulagement qui l'envahissait était tel qu'il en aurait pleuré, s'il avait été capable de produire des larmes. Jasper, à ses côtés, gigota.

_« Ce que tu ressens est très perturbant. Es-tu heureux ou es-tu triste ? »_

Il ne prit pas le risque de répondre, avec Aro dans les parages. Ce dernier continuait de discuter avec les anges.

« Au fait ! Un démon est-il présent dans la salle ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Milo. Mais il y en aura, si vous persistez à vouloir manger ce… gâteau. »

Aro grimaça, amusé malgré cela.

« Heureusement que je vous ai invité, dans ce cas ! »

Et sur ses mots, il s'éloigna. Alice renifla vaguement en le regardant.

« On ne va pas tarder à partir, dit-elle. Il a l'intention d'avancer l'heure du gâteau. »

Les Cullen hochèrent de la tête.

« Vous n'en mangerez pas ? s'étonna Milo.

-Non, nous sommes végétariens, répondit Carlisle. Nous ne nous nourrissons que du sang des animaux… »

A cette phrase, les deux anges semblèrent réellement stupéfaits.

« Vraiment ? demanda Zéro. Ça alors ! J'ignorais qu'il existait de tels vampires !

-Nous ne sommes pas vraiment fier de notre condition. Alors nous faisons notre possible pour ne pas faire souffrir les humains…

-C'est tout à votre honneur », répondit Milo.

A son tour, son téléphone sonna et il le décrocha.

« Milo, bonjour. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Démons aux alentours de la ville.

-Combien ?

-Une bonne vingtaine. Il ne semble pas très fort mais…

-Je me tiens prêt, dit-il. Zéro est avec moi, s'il le faut, il m'aidera. »

Il raccrocha, rangeant l'appareil dans une petite pochette accrochée à sa ceinture. Il fit légèrement bouger la cape noire qu'il portait, décrochant un masque vénitien très coloré de sa ceinture.

« Et bien, nous allons vous laisser, chers Cullen. Le devoir nous appelle. »

Et tout en parlant, il porta le masque à son visage. Aussitôt l'eut-il placé qu'il disparu de leur vue, à leur grand étonnement. Ils percevaient bien un trouble dans l'air, juste devant eux, mais Milo était invisible. Zéro rit légèrement et, à son tour, il décrocha un masque de sa ceinture. Mais le sien était entièrement blanc, à l'exception d'un zéro noir tracé sur la joue droite.

« Au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir, dit-il. N'oubliez pas. Au moindre problème, appelez ou venez. J'enverrais un membre de mon équipe, voir l'équipe entière. Bonne fin de soirée ! »

Il posa le masque blanc sur son visage et, à son tour, disparu à leurs yeux.

Aussitôt, Alice hoqueta. Sa vision floue du reste de la soirée s'éclaircit totalement.

« Ce sont eux, dit-elle. Ils ne me sont pas perceptibles, c'est pour ça que je ne voyais pas tout…

-Je ne parviens pas à lire dans leur pensée, intervint Edward, s'attirant la stupéfaction de sa famille.

-Et moi, je n'ai ressenti aucune émotion venant d'eux… »

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

_«_ _Incroyable, pensa Carlisle. Ils nous sont totalement imperméables ! Voilà qui a dû frustrer Aro au plus au point ! »_

Edward hocha pensivement de la tête, s'attirant l'attention de son père.

« Il était très énervé, dit-il. Le fait que Milo nous ait qualifié de retord et ne s'inquiète pas des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. J'ai clairement perçu son agacement dans ses pensées, à l'idée que les anges ne craignent absolument rien des vampires. De l'ensemble des vampires présents, en vérité.

-C'est tout de même frustrant, s'exclama Emmett. On ne peut même pas savoir s'ils sont près de nous, là, maintenant ! »

Alice haussa les épaules.

« Ils ne sont pas là, sinon, je ne saurais plus lire l'avenir. Ils ont du aller combattre des démons…

-Des démons, intervint Esmée, pensive. Et des anges ! Quelle soirée étrange !

-Tu t'étonnes qu'ils existent ? intervint Rosalie. Nous sommes bien là, nous ! »

Ils eurent tous un même rictus amusé.

« Dans tous les cas, nous devons partir, intervint Alice. Aro veut son gâteau, il devrait arriver dans cinq minutes. »

Ils se tournèrent vers le concerné qui était au centre de la salle, entouré de vampire.

« Je vais lui dire que nous partons. Il ne sera pas content, mais je suppose qu'il se doute… »

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et, malgré la distance, ils entendirent tous le mécontentement de Aro. Malgré son énervement et sa tentative pour les persuader de « mordre un morceau », ils furent dehors très rapidement.

A suivre…

Voilà… Un premier chapitre où on revoit un peu la famille Cullen et la première pierre d'une future rencontre entre les Numbers et les Cullen est posé. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça va bientôt arriver ! loll (oui, enfin, si, mais j'essaye de retarder le truc un max!)

Sinooon! Je ne suis pas du genre à répondre aux reviews, mais je vais faire un effort! Donc, pour les anonymes, vous trouverez votre réponse dans le courant de la soirée, tandis que les "signées" doivent patienter que j'ai cliquer sur le lien correspondant! J'espère en tt cas que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que le prologue.


End file.
